


sleepy

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: between his two lovers, josh falls asleep, safe and loved.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun, Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> some really short jenshler softness cause i love them.

they don't remember how it happened, it just happened. it was the most normal way to go about this for them. they've always been close anyway, the lines between friendship and relationships blurring more and more each time. 

josh remembers how it happened though, how everything shifted and turned into something so beautiful and safe, he never wanna go back no matter what. 

he thinks about how lucky he is. he's so lucky to be able to hear tyler's snore and cute sleepy mumble against his shoulder, he's so lucky to be able to watch jenna's face twitch with whatever dreams she's having. jenna doesn't snore but she often sighs and twitches, it's cute. 

more often than not josh ends up sandwiched between them, he's not complaining, that's where he feels the safest in the world. he used to feel bad about it, scared of pulling them apart from each other. when he voiced his fear and insecurities about it, tyler giggled and jenna kissed him with so much love, whispering about how the both of them loved him to the moon and back, just like they loved each other. tyler took his sweet time to kiss them both until their lips bruised after this. 

josh is pulled out of his memories when he feels tyler's arms tighten around him, with a slight mumble coming out off his soft parted lips. he can't help but smile, he feels so happy. he tightens his arms around jenna, she sighs happily and buries her face in his chest. it feels like heaven. 

between his two lovers, josh falls asleep, safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on tumblr it's fallwithfalling, also u can scream at me if you see any major mistakes love yall


End file.
